Special Delivery
by DaNcErA1012002
Summary: Bradin and his girlfriend Brandy have a baby and they go through the hard times and the good times. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland or any of the related characters. The only characters I own are Brandy and Brandy's family.

Bradin Westerly watched as his girlfriend Brandy Presttloni laugh at something his Aunt Ava's friend and his mentor Jay Robertson said. Brandy was amazing she was 50 Italian and 50 Greek she had beautiful blond hair and she was really tan in a beautiful way she had gorgeous Chocolate brown eyes and perfect straight teeth. Most of all she had personality a great one she was so sweet to everyone. I forgot to mention she is 8 months pregnant with Bradin's child. Bradin loved that tiny fact it was such a turn-on to him that she was carrying his child.

Brandy walked upstairs to get her shower and Bradin followed her and held her hand as they approached their bedroom. Brandy had moved in when they found out she was pregnant. She had told Bradin that if he didn't want to be apart of her life or the babies she understood but Bradin simply replied "I'm going to be here thick or thin with you and with the baby. I love you more then anyone else in the world and it's a dream come true for you to have my child."

" You are so beautiful", Bradin told Brandy. Brandy smiled and gave Bradin a kiss.

" I have to hop in the shower and then we have to go to the doctors", Brandy said as she was looking through her dresser for something to wear. They were going to find out the gender of the baby today.

Bradin and Brandy couldn't possibly be more excited about the arrival of their child. Ever since Brandy's first month Bradin counted the days till his Daughter or Son would arrive. Brandy was amazing even when her hormones were out of whack.

"Okay well I'm going to go downstairs and go ask Aunt Ava if she has something", Bradin said. What Brandy didn't know was that Bradin asked his aunt to make a outfit for Brandy for her baby shower.

"Um Okay sweetie" , Brandy said with a smile on her face.

(_Okay I hope you liked it I know it was mainly focused on the baby but I promise next chapter will be better. Review Please. Next chapter will be about the doctors appointment and the babies gender!)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Aunt Ava?", Bradin asked as he walked into her design studio.

"Yes, Bradin", Ava replied looking up from her desk at her nephew.

"Well I was wondering if you have Brandy's gift ready yet?", Bradin asked referring to the outfit his Aunt was making for Brandy to wear at her baby shower.

"Yes!", Ava replied happily as she got up and walked to a closet that had only one outfit in there. She pulled out a beautiful Lavender off the shoulder top with a knitted flower on the top left side and a white skirt that had a tiny bow on the side.

"Aunt Ave she'll love it!", Bradin replied as he hugged his aunt. Then Bradin heard Brandy calling his name.

"Well we have to go to the doctor so could you wrap it for me?", Bradin asked his aunt

"Sure, have fun at the doctors", Ava replied

Bradin walked downstairs to find Brandy waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay you ready?", Brandy asked nervously as she fiddled with her hair.

Bradin took her hands and kissed them and said " I have never been more ready in my life."

Brandy smiled and kissed Bradin's cheek. As she turned around she felt Bradin lightly hit her butt.

They got in Bradin's car and drove to the doctor's both excited and nervous. Brandy was hoping that her relatives would fly down from Italy and Greece a few days before she went into labor. Bradin had met all of her family except her dad and that was because he walked out on Brandy and her mom when she was 5 and he knew Brandy was worried that Bradin would do the same even though he told her what seemed like a million times that he wasn't going to leave.

They pulled into the doctor's parking lot and Bradin got out. He walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door he extended his hand for Brandy she grabbed his hand and got out of the car. Bradin and Brandy didn't let go of each other while they walked in the door. Brandy signed in and sat down next to Bradin and grabbed his hand while they waited for the nurse to call her name. They waited for what seemed like hours but what was really only 20 minutes for the nurse to call them in."

"Brandy Presttloni?", A nurse in her late 40's called.

Brandy and Bradin shot up and walked in the door that would lead them to a new chapter of their life because today is the day they would find out if the fetus Brandy has been carrying for 8 months and 2 weeks is a boy or a girl.

The nurse had Brandy lay down on the bed in the room and Bradin pull a chair next to her. The nurse pulled Brandy's shirt up just under her breasts revealing her pregnant stomach.

"Okay tell me if any odd this hurts", The nurse said as she started rubbing Brandy's belly.

"No, none of it hurt", Brandy replied and Bradin felt relieved.

The nurse did all the other procedures to make sure Brandy was healthy and that there was nothing to worry about with the delivery.

"Okay the doctor will be with you in a few minutes", The nurse replied as she smiled at the young couple while walking out of the room.

"Can you believe it Brae? We are going to find out if we're having a boy or a girl!", Brandy replied as she smiled up at Bradin.

All Bradin did was smile and kiss her on the lips. The couple didn't notice the doctor was there the whole time.

"Hey you better stop that because the last time you did this you ended up here!", Dr. Renee Cromwell said. Brandy giggled at the comment and Bradin chuckled.

"Okay I'm going to put the Ultrasound gel on your stomach", Dr. Cromwell said as she rub this green gel on Brandy's belly.

"Oh my gosh that is so cold!", Brandy said as she wrinkled her nose.

Dr. Cromwell set up the machine and put the device attached to it on Brandy's Belly and started moving it around. Bradin watched Brandy and the machine in fact his eyes were getting tired from all the moving back and forth.

"Well Mommy and Daddy you are going to have a beautiful baby girl!" Dr. Cromwell said as she smiled.

Both Bradin and Brandy were speechless. A tear trickled down Brandy's cheek and Bradin kissed her and they both smiled at each other.

"Thank you so much Doctor and we can't wait for our daughter", Bradin replied and Brandy nodded.

"Well you will have your bundle of joy in about 2 weeks so take it easy okay?", Dr. Cromwell told the couple.

"Will do", Brandy said.

"Okay well give me a call when you feel any contractions or if you need anything", Dr. Cromwell said as she walked out.

"I love you more then anyone else in the world Bradin", Brandy said.

"I love you more then anyone else in the world too Baby", Bradin replied as he kissed Brandy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay i had questions about where Bradin and Brandy met so they met at school and became friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend and then you know :) lol Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bradin was excited to get home because Brandy's relatives had flown down while they were at the doctor and all of Brandy and Bradin's friends came because Bradin and his family planned a surprise baby shower! Brandy had told Bradin that she wanted everyone to come to her baby shower when she had one and that she wanted Bradin to be there especially. It had surprised Bradin because he thought she would want it to be just girls but he was happy to be apart of it.

Bradin and Brandy walked up the driveway to the front door and Brandy opened the door and much to her surprise it was pitch black in the house and she knew that Nikki or Derrick were supposed to be home all day. She turned on the light and..

"SURPRISE!", Everyone said.

Brandy was amazed not only because it was so sweet of everyone but she saw her family everyone the Kalagaris family which was her mom's side and the Presttloni family which is her dad's side. Brandy didn't really care anymore that her dad had nothing to do with her.

"So are you surprised?", Bradin asked his beaming girlfriend.

"Oh, Brae yes!", Brandy said as she kissed Bradin.

"Sweetheart I missed you so much!", Brandy's mother Hilary said, her Greek accent thick.

"I missed you too mom", Brandy said as she hugged her mother.

"Bradin I missed you too!", Hilary replied as she kissed Bradin's cheeks.

"You too Mrs. Kalagaris", Bradin replied

"I don't know how many times I told you to call me mom", Hilary said.

The word mom made Bradin wish his parents were here to witness all of the excitement and to be here for Brandy and the baby.

Bradin smiled and nodded at Brandy's mom.

Brandy and Bradin hugged and thanked everyone for coming including: Brandy's whole family, Bradin and Brandy's friends and Ava, Susannah,Jay,Johnny,Derrick,Nikki and Colby.

Bradin found Brandy's gift that he was giving her and told her to follow him upstairs.

Bradin and Brandy entered their room and Bradin closed the door behind them.

"Here open it", Bradin said as he handed Brandy her gift.

She opened it and gasped she pulled the whole outfit and set it on the bed next to Bradin.

"Gosh Bradin it's beautiful!", Brandy said as she lightly started to touch the outfit.

"Aunt Ava made but I picked out the material and colors", Bradin replied being quite proud of himself.

Brandy smiled, this is what she loved so much about Bradin he was thoughtful, caring and loving. Brandy had been the only woman that could get Bradin to show his real feelings she was there for him with everything. She was his first friend in Playa Linda. Everyone who knew Bradin and Brandy knew they would grow old with each other.

Brandy changed into her new outfit and her and Bradin walked downstairs.

"Okay everyone Bradin and I have an announcement to make", Brandy said making everyone listen to her.

"In two weeks Brandy will be giving birth to our daughter!", Bradin said happily.

Everyone was so happy! The woman were tearing up and the men had a smile on their faces. Nobody could be happier including Bradin and Brandy. Brandy didn't know she could be so happy!

The party went on for hours. They discussed names briefly because Bradin and Brandy wanted to wait until the baby was born. Brandy opened her gift and got baby clothes and books about raising children and all different things.

Brandy's family were going to stay in a hotel because there wasn't enough room for everyone. Everyone left around 10:30 pm.

Ava and everyone else were cleaning up.

"You guy's thank you so much for this!", Brandy said.

"Sweetheart your welcome but you better get busy with having this baby because I think I can speak for all of us that we want to hold her and love her!", Susannah said as she hugged Brandy and Bradin.

"Okay well we're going to go to bed", Bradin said as the cleaning was all done.

Brandy and Bradin walked in their room and changed in their pajama's. Bradin walked over to Brandy and kissed her.

"I love you so much Brandy", Bradin said as he rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"I love you so much too Brae", Brandy said as they climbed in their bed.

(_Okay I hoped you liked this chapter! The next one will be very exciting! Review please!)_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Brae do you think you could work at Beyond the blue today?", Jay asked Bradin who was eating his breakfast.

"Sure", Bradin said with a mouth full of food.

It had been 3 days since the baby shower and Brandy was acting weird today she was cleaning as if her life depended on it and she was always busy doing something around the house. It worried Bradin, he didn't know if she was just in a cleaning mood or if she was getting ready to have the baby but he knew not to say anything.

"Bradin can you come home for lunch? Because I'm making something", Brandy asked Bradin as she started washing dishes.

"Sure", Bradin said kissing Brandy before he and Jay walked out to go to work.

(At Beyond the Blue)

"Brandy is acting weird today", Jay said looking at Bradin.

"I know I hope she is okay and same with the baby", Bradin said looking worried.

"Yea well lunch is in about ten minutes we will leave for lunch and see how she is doing", Jay told Bradin who nodded.

10 minutes approached and Bradin and Jay walked in the house see Brandy waiting at the door with a suitcase.

"We have to go my contraction's are coming strong", Brandy said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh gosh let's go", Bradin said breathing heavily.

They drove to the hospital and on the way there Bradin called Dr.Cromwell and told her to come as soon as she can.

When they arrived Dr.Cromwell was waiting with a wheelchair ready. Bradin pushed Brandy in the wheelchair as they followed Dr.Cromwell into their hospital room.

Dr.Cromwell timed Brandy's contractions.

"Okay your contractions are 10 minutes apart so you have about 3 hours before anything drastic happens", Dr. Cromwell told Brandy.

"I'm going to go call our families just in case", Bradin told Brandy as he kissed her cheek.

"Jay will sit by you while I'm gone", Bradin added and Jay sat down where Bradin was before he got up.

"So you scared?", Jay asked Brandy.

"Of course it's like squeezing a watermelon out of a pringles can", Brandy replied more harsh then she intended but Jay understood that she was in pain.

"I'm sorry I am just so uncomfortable", Brandy apologized.

"I understand", Jay replied.

"So, do you know what you are gonna name her?", Jay asked.

"Yep but I can't tell you", Brandy said.

"Why not?", Jay whined.

"Because it's a secret", Brandy giggled.

Jay saw Brandy cringe and he knew it was from another contraction so he held her hand.

Bradin walked in and felt so horrible for Brandy. When Jay saw Bradin he got up and let Bradin sit down.

"I talked to everyone and their on their way", Bradin told Brandy as he stroked her cheek.

"Okay", Brandy said.

Just then Dr.Cromwell walked in.

"So how are you feeling?", Dr.Cromwell asked Brandy.

"I have never been so uncomfortable in my life", Brandy replied.

"Yet I have never been so excited", Brandy quickly added.

"Yea that happens a lot", Dr.Cromwell said as she smiled.

"Okay I'm going to time your contractions again since it's been 1 hour", Dr.Cromwell said.

Brandy nodded and waited for the doctor to tell her what her results were.

"Okay they have sped up a little so you have about 1 hour", Dr.Cromwell told her.

Brandy nodded. As Dr.Cromwell walked out Ava and Brandy's mom Hilary walked in.

"Oh goodness how are you?", Hilary asked Brandy.

"Oh just fine", Brandy replied as her mother kissed her and Bradin and sat down on another chair.

"Hello dear", Ava said as she kissed Brandy on the cheek.

"Hi", Brandy said as Ava kissed Bradin and sat down.

"Everyone else is in the waiting room because you can only have a certain amount of people in here", Hilary told Brandy and Bradin. They nodded.

They waited for the hour to pass by talking and just sitting there. Finally Dr.Cromwell walked and and discovered that Brandy was ready to deliver.

"Okay I'm going to wheel you into that birthing room and Bradin your the only who can come", Dr.Cromwell told everyone. The couple nodded.

Once they were in the room Dr.Cromwell told Brandy to push, she did but it hurt terribly.

"I can't do it", Brandy screamed.

"Push push push push", Dr.Cromwell said calmly. Bradin let Brandy squeeze his hand.

"Okay Brandy one more push and we'll be done!", Dr.Cromwell told Brandy. Just as Brandy pushed Bradin looked down and saw his newborn daughter.

"Here she is! You have a beautiful baby girl!", Dr.Cromwell said happily as she held Bradin and Brady's daughter up and cleaned her off and cut the umbilical cord and handed her to Brandy.

"She's so beautiful", Brandy said as she kissed her daughter.

"Here look at her Brae", Brandy said as she handed Bradin their daughter.

"She's amazing", Bradin said.

"You can go take her to see everyone", Brandy told Bradin and he did just that.

Bradin walked out into the waiting room.

"Here she is isn't she amazing?" Bradin asked everyone.

Everyone looked at her and was speechless.

Bradin walked back into Brandy's room.

"Do you know what you want to name her?", Dr.Cromwell asked.

"Madison Brianna Westerly", Brandy replied and Bradin nodded.

_(I hope you liked this chapter! Review!)_


	6. Chapter 6

Brandy and Bradin and the baby had to stay 2 nights just because Madison was premature. Madison weighed 4 lbs 11 oz but Dr.Cromwell wasn't worried about it, all they did was put a feeding tube in so they were ready to leave today because Madison now weighed 6 lbs.

Madison was still in the maternity ward so Bradin and Brandy were getting ready to go get her. Brandy was exhausted but she was in an awesome mood.

Brandy walked over to where Bradin was and put her arms around his neck and Bradin rested his hands on her hips. Before Brandy was pregnant she was always tiny and had small breasts maybe the end of an A or the beginning of a B now since she had the baby she was almost back to her original weight but her breasts were big because they were filled with milk her cup size was the beginning of a C.

"So you ready to go home?" Bradin asked Brandy.

"Yep", Brandy said as she picked up the carrier they were going to put Madison in.

Bradin and Brandy walked to the maternity ward and a nurse was waiting for them with Madison. Brandy took Madison from the nurse and kissed her tiny little fingers and let Bradin hold while she fixed the blanket in the carrier. Bradin rocked back and forth with his daughter. Bradin knew that Madison had him wrapped around her tiny finger, he loved her so much and was going to protect her from anything. Brandy loved her daughter so much also. Bradin set Madison in the carrier and picked up the carrier as they walked. Bradin knew Brandy was weak from all of this so he was doing as much as he could and Brandy couldn't appreciate it more.

Bradin set Madison in her car seat when they got to the car and helped Brandy get in the car then he got in the car. They pulled in the driveway and got Madison and walked in the house where everyone was waiting for them. Nikki couldn't be there when the baby was born because she was with Amber and Cameron so she was excited to see Madison. Brandy knew this so she had Nikki sit on the couch and carried Madison over to her and let Nikki hold her. Bradin was worried about this because he didn't want Nikki to drop her, Brandy was worried also but she knew Nikki would be careful.

"She's amazing and so tiny!", Nikki replied looking down at her niece. Everyone watched Nikki and the baby.

Everyone was in love with Madison. She looked more like Bradin then she did Brandy except she had Brandy's Chocolate brown eyes. Madison was wearing a pink onsie that Ava made and it had a purple butterfly in the center.

Brandy sat down next to Nikki and watched her daughter wiggle her fingers. Nikki handed Brandy, Madison because she knew Brandy needed to feed her. Brandy had decided she was going to breast feed and she had already pumped the milk at the hospital. So she got the milk out of her bag and started to feed Madison.

Bradin watched as Brandy fed his daughter he couldn't of been more excited to start a life with both of them. He sat down next to Brandy and she smiled at him.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll watch Madison", Bradin said when Brandy was done feeding Madison.

"Okay", Brandy said kissing both her daughter and Bradin.

"You know Bradin, Erica is flying in tonight", Jay said sitting down next to Bradin.

Jay was referring to Bradin's once crush and now Jay's girlfriend. Erica was always mean to Brandy. So as you can pretty much guess Brandy wasn't all that crazy about Erica. Erica went down to Florida for a vacation or a temporary living place.

When Brandy and Bradin started dating Erica couldn't except the fact that Bradin was over her.

"What time?", Bradin asked.

"I'm getting ready to pick her up", Jay answered as he got up to go get Erica.

Bradin turned around and saw Brandy walking down the stairs.

Brandy looked at Bradin and noticed he looked disgusted. Brandy walked over to where Jay was sitting a few minutes.

"What's wrong?", Brandy asked Bradin as she picked up Madison.

Bradin laid his head on her shoulder and took a whiff of what she smelled like which was Vanilla Cinnamon before answering her question.

"Erica is flying back out here and she's gonna live here for a while", Bradin answered honestly.

Brandy's heart dropped when she heard that. She held Madison close to her.

"Well then I guess she gets the pleasure of meeting or beautiful daughter", Brandy said.

Bradin smiled.

Bradin and Brandy put Madison to bed and went back downstairs to watch t.v. They heard a door open and grabbed onto each others hand.

When Erica walked in she noticed Bradin and Brandy holding hands looking at her. She felt the need to hit Brandy but she just smiled. One way or another she was going to make Bradin and Brandy split up.

"Hi", Erica said.

Bradin and Brandy nodded both at a loss for words.

"So how have you guys been?", Erica asked

Just then they heard a baby cry. Brandy walked upstairs to go get Madison. Erica didn't know what was going on.

Brandy walked back down with Madison in her arms.

"Oh Ava had a baby?", Erica asked

"No, we did", Bradin said pointing to him and Brandy.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?", Erica asked looking at Brandy in disgust.

"We had a baby a few days ago", Bradin answered rather rudely.

"How?" Erica asked.

"God, Erica didn't your parents give you the sex talk?", Brandy asked smartly.

Erica rolled her eyes.

Jay knew that if he didn't get Erica away from Brandy that fists would fly.

"Okay Erica let's go out to dinner", Jay said helping Erica up.

Erica and Jay left.

"Well that was great fun", Bradin replied sarcastically.

Brandy just stared into space.

"Brae what if she ruins everything?", Brandy asked rocking Madison back and forth.

"She won't", Bradin said confidently.

Brandy trusted Bradin but she didn't Erica. She knew that Erica was going to come on to Bradin.

Brandy bit her lip just thinking of the worst.

(Later that night)

While Jay and Erica were gone Bradin and Brandy had put Madison back to bed and had the occasional make-out session but don't worry nothing else happened because they had to wait 6 weeks before anything went further.

By the end of the night Brandy had laid her head on Bradin's lap and fell asleep. Bradin watched TV and Brandy.

He didn't know how God could make such a beautiful woman as Brandy.

Bradin knew Erica was pretty but she was nothing compared to Brandy. Brandy was originally born in Greece and moved to Playa Linda when she was 4. When Brandy had gotten pregnant her mother decided to let Brandy live with Bradin and his family. Hilary lives in Playa Linda also but goes down to Greece often.

Bradin had originally met Brandy at school and she became his best friend. Then they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Bradin wasn't a virgin but Brandy was.

Bradin started massaging Brandy's head as she was sleeping. He heard the door open and turned around to see Erica walking towards him.

"Where's Jay?", Bradin asked.

"He went to bed", Erica said looking at Bradin seductively.

"You know Bradin you might just best boyfriend in the world but those 6 horrible weeks of not getting any will get hard", Erica said.

"You know Erica your a real slut", Bradin replied getting up from the couch and picked up Brandy and walked past Erica who rolled her eyes.

Bradin carried Brandy to their bedroom and kicked the door shut trying to be quiet so he didn't wake up Madison.

He set Brandy down on the bed and looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt so he didn't know if she would be uncomfortable sleeping in her jeans so he started to unbutton them and pulled them down.

She looked as if she never had a baby. Her stomach looked exactly like it did before she was pregnant.

She was now only in her panties and her shirt so Bradin took off her shirt and went to where she kept her pajamas and got a pair.

When he was back to the bed he noticed Brandy was awake.

"You know your slowly killing yourself with me being naked", Brandy replied, she was just wearing her panties by this point.

Bradin bit his lip looking at her. He knew it was wrong but a part of him was very excited if you know what I mean.

Brandy smiled and got up and grabbed her pajamas out of Bradin's hand and put them on. Once she was done she walked over to Bradin and kissed him passionately. She had her body pressed against his and Brandy herself was trying her best to contain herself from breaking every rule the doctor told her she absolute had to follow.

"We better calm down", Bradin replied between kisses, his hands were roaming everywhere on Brandy's body.

Brandy nodded and gave Bradin one last kiss before going to bed.

The night was rough on Bradin and Brandy because every hour they would have to get up and get Madison because she was crying but, they didn't mind that they were tired but what they did mind was the fact that tomorrow they knew when they woke up Erica would still be there.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 6 weeks since Erica arrived. Brandy and Bradin kept away from her by going out with Madison, Ignoring her and staying a few days at Brandy's mother's house. They were there at her mother's now.

Brandy and Bradin were upstairs playing with Madison.

"Brae we have to go back home sometime", Brandy said laying Madison in her crib.

"I know but I just don't want to", Bradin said as he and Brandy were walking down the stairs.

"Well then Erica will think she's won and I don't want that", Brandy said.

Bradin sat down on the couch and Brandy climbed on the back of the couch and started rubbing his back.

"Brandy if you want to go back then we can", Bradin said.

Brandy didn't reply but just kept rubbing his back.

Brandy's mom Hilary walked in with Ava behind her.

"Hey what are you doing here?", Bradin asked his aunt.

"We want you all to come home", Ava replied.

Brandy nodded but Bradin fought back.

"Well what about Erica?" Bradin asked quite upset.

"Just ignore her", Ava replied.

Bradin looked at Brandy who nodded.

Bradin sighed.

"Fine", Bradin said.

Brandy kissed him.

"Thank you", Brandy replied smiling

Brandy loved her mother but she just couldn't live with her after all of this and plus she had gotten used to her bed at Bradin's.

By the next few days Bradin and Brandy had packed their stuff as well as Madison's and gotten back to Ava's.

It was about 9:00 pm and Bradin and Brandy were home alone because everyone had went out to eat and a movie except Bradin and Brandy. Ava wanted to bring Madison so they let her. They knew everyone wouldn't be home till late. Ava knew Bradin and Brandy needed alone time.

"Hey Brae do you remember when I told you I was pregnant?" Brandy asked looking over at Bradin.

(FLASHBACK)

Bradin opened the door to see Brandy's make-up smudged and her eyes watery.

"What's wrong baby?" Bradin asked hugging Brandy.

Brandy looked around to see no one was home.

"I'm I'm I'm...", Brandy stuttered.

"Your what?", Bradin asked concerned.

"Pregnant", Brandy managed to get out before crying hysterically.

Bradin felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on his head. He didn't know what to say or do.

He picked up Brandy and carried her to his room and closed the door and sat her on the bed.

"Shh it's OK", Bradin whispered stroking Brandy's hair.

"What are we going to do Brae?", Brandy sobbed.

"Well I guess be the best parents we can be", Bradin said.

"I'm sorry", Brandy said looking at Bradin.

"For what?", Bradin asked wiping Brandy's tears.

"All of this", Brandy said pointing to her stomach.

"I thought we had protection", Bradin replied.

"We did but I guess we had a little too much fun", Brandy said.

Bradin nodded.

Brandy looked at Bradin and kissed him.

"I love you", Brandy said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too", Bradin said.

"So does anyone know?" Bradin asked.

"No just you and me", Brandy told him.

"Well I guess we have to tell everyone", Bradin said.

"Your family first, my mom is in Greece", Brandy told him.

Bradin nodded.

It was an hour before everyone got home and Bradin and Brandy sat them all down in the living room including: Ava, Johnny, Jay, Susannah, Nikki and Derrick.

"We have something to tell you all", Bradin said as he grabbed Brandy's hand.

"I'm pregnant", Brandy spat.

Brandy was so nervous it just came out. She covered her mouth when she discovered what she said.

Ava had her head in her hands and Johnny was just staring into space. Jay and everyone else didn't know what to say.

"What?" Susannah finally asked.

"Yea pregnant, you know knocked up" Brandy said getting upset.

"How did this happen?" Johnny asked.

"Well you know", Bradin replied.

Brandy couldn't take it she felt like she was losing her own air.

She got up and tried to open the door to go outside but it wasn't opening little did she know it was locked.

She didn't know what to do everything was hitting her so fast.

She just stood there and cried.

Bradin got up and walked over to her.

"The damn door won't open", Brandy cried.

"That's because your not going anywhere you have to stay here, sweetheart we aren't mad at you just confused", Ava said walking over to Brandy and hugging her.

"I don't know what to do", Brandy cried.

Over the months things had gotten better.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I think we're going to do alright in life", Bradin replied turning toward Brandy.

Brandy laughed.

Brandy and Bradin just looked into each others eyes.

"I love you", Brandy replied scooting a little closer to Bradin.

"I love you too", Bradin replied.

Bradin started to kiss Brandy.One thing led to another and Brandy and Bradin were definitely getting some alone time if you know what I mean.

Both Bradin and Brandy had to quickly get into their pajama's so no one caught them you in the nude.

So after all of this fun Bradin and Brandy walked downstairs to get something to eat.

Brandy started to make Bradin and herself a sandwich. She looked at the clock on noticed that it was 11:30 pm.

Bradin walked over to Brandy and kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Brandy asked.

"Everything", Bradin replied.

Brandy smiled.

The door opened and in walked everyone. Jay was holding Madison.

Bradin walked over to Jay and took Madison from him.

"Hi baby girl", Bradin said in a cute voice to Madison.

Bradin walked over to Brandy who kissed Madison.

"So did you guys have fun?", Nikki asked walking over to the counter by Bradin and Brandy and sat down on a chair.

Bradin bit his lip. Brandy just blushed.

"Ew gross", Nikki said making a face.

"What?" Derrick asked curiously.

"Nothing", Ava said looking at Bradin and Brandy.

Erica was just standing there with Jay.

Neither Bradin nor Brandy would even look at her.

"We should get Madison to bed", Brandy said once she and Bradin were done eating there food.

Bradin nodded and followed Brandy upstairs.

They put Madison into her crib and walked out.

"Goodnight everyone", Bradin and Bradin told them as they walked into their room and shut the door.

"I love you Brae", Brandy said as she climbed into the bed with Bradin.

"I love you too baby", Bradin said as he turned off the light.

_(Okay I know this chapter was kinda slow but next chapter will be very dramatic lol! Review! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed or even read the story I appreciate it!)_


	9. Chapter 9

Brandy was out with Madison getting groceries for dinner that Brandy was going to make for everyone.

Erica was walking towards Bradin and Brandy's room because Bradin was in there.

Erica slowly opened the door to see Bradin changing.

Bradin suddenly heard a squeak so he turned around.

"Jesus Erica!", Bradin said pulling up his pants.

"No don't worry about it", Erica tugging on Bradin's jean waistband.

Bradin trying to resist looked over at a picture at Brandy.

Bradin pulled Erica's hands off him.

"Don't", Bradin said sternly while sitting down on his bed.

Erica sat down next to him. She started rubbing his inner thigh.

"Bradin she'll never find out we can do it quick I promise", Erica said trying to convince Bradin.

Bradin bit his lip. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't resist.

"Fine", Bradin said.

Erica leaned in and started kissing Bradin.

(MEANWHILE)

Brandy got Madison out of the car and met Jay at the door.

"Hey could you take her I have to go get Bradin for a second", Brandy asked.

Jay nodded and took Madison and walked away with her.

Brandy walked upstairs and walked to their bedroom and noticed the door was closed.

_'Oh he's probably sleeping' _Brandy thought opening the door quietly only to see her worst dream ever.

Erica and Bradin were kissing not like peck on the lips kissing but tongue kissing!

"You...", Brandy cried.

Bradin pulled away only to see Brandy crying.

"Brandy..", Bradin started.

"What? You just were checking her to make sure she still kissed good?" Brandy asked while running downstairs.

"Brandy I let her get the best of me", Bradin replied.

Brandy whipped around so fast because she was very angry, hurt and just pissed off.

"The best of you?" Brandy asked squinting her eyes.

Bradin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Brandy.

"Oh yea the best of you Bradin. Well no I think you are just a liar and cheater.", Brandy said now not crying but very mad.

Bradin again tried to speak but was cut off by Brandy.

"You didn't even think about our daughter, or even me? What did we do?", Brandy asked.

By this time the whole family was in the living room. They didn't have to figure out what happened they heard it being screamed.

Jay who was holding a crying Madison walked over to Brandy.

Brandy took her mind off of Bradin and Erica and over to her daughter.

Brandy took Madison from Jay and started rocking her.

"Shhhshshsh it's OK baby", Brandy told Madison.

Brandy had started to think about what just happened and couldn't help but start crying.

Ava walked over and kissed Brandy and took Madison from her just in case she didn't drop her.

"You promised you wouldn't be like my father", Brandy said crying uncontrollably.

Bradin didn't think of that before but now that she said that it entered his mind and he felt like crying.

"Brandy I'm so sorry", Bradin said walking over to her.

"Don't touch me", Brandy said.

"You know it wouldn't have hurt as much if my father didn't do this to me", Brandy told Bradin.

Bradin didn't know the full story about Brandy's father.

"What did he do?", Bradin asked.

Brandy looked like her air supply just ended.

Brandy sat down on a chair and prepared to tell her story.

"He cheated with one of my teachers and she ended up pregnant and when my father found out he left her and so my teacher would be really mean to me but that's not what has hurt me so much...he beat me up all the time.", Brandy cried.

"And one day when my mom was at work he came home drunk and he he he.." Brandy drifted off.

"He what?" Ava asked hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Raped me", Brandy cried.

Bradin didn't know what to do or say.

Johnny and Jay had always been like brother figures to Brandy.

Jay walked over to Bradin.

"I have never wanted to hit you more", Jay said to Bradin.

"Brandy I never meant to hurt you", Bradin said from the bottom of his heart.

"This was so stupid of me", Bradin added.

"Look I'm taking Madison and we are going to live with my mom for awhile", Brandy said.

Brandy's mom had owned a house in Playa Linda that she decided to live in for awhile before going back to Greece.

"You can still have Madison for weekends or whenever you want her because I could never take her away from you", Brandy said.

Bradin couldn't blame Brandy but he wanted her to stay more then anything.

"Please stay", Bradin said stopping Brandy from going to go pack.

"No I'm just going to get my mind off of you and what you did, we might be able to work this out but I'm going whether you want me to or not", Brandy said.

"Now I'm going upstairs to pack", Brandy said turning around.

"You want some help?", Jay asked.

"Sure", Brandy said but didn't stop climbing the stairs.

Jay followed her.

Bradin walked upstairs and into where Brandy and Jay were packing.

"Are you taking everything?", Bradin asked.

"No not everything", Brandy said still packing.

"When will you be back?", Bradin asked.

"I don't know maybe when we can get our priorities straight", Brandy replied with no expression at all.

Bradin nodded.

"I love you more then anyone in the world Brandy", Bradin said.

Brandy looked up and looked like she could just cry.

"You too", Brandy replied while looking back down.

Bradin walked downstairs and took his daughter from Ava and walked away with her.

"I love you so much Maddi", Bradin said knowing that soon Brandy and Madison would both walk out of his life for awhile.

_(Hey! Hoped you liked it. A bit sad though huh? But I'm sososososo sorry i haven't updated for awhile but Thank you for reviewing or even reading!)_


	10. Chapter 10

Brandy was done packing so she walked back downstairs to see Ava sitting on the couch.

"Where's Madison?", Brandy asked Ava.

"Bradin is with her out on the porch", Ava said.

Brandy began to walk away but Ava stopped her by calling her name.

Brandy turned around.

"Sit down", Ava said.

Brandy did as she was told.

"Bradin loves you", Ava started.

"Ava I love him too but right now I can't stomach him or Erica", Brandy cut in.

"I understand", Ava nodded.

Brandy hugged Ava and everyone else except for Erica and Bradin of course.

"I put your stuff in the trunk", Jay told Brandy after she hugged him.

Brandy nodded.

"Bye everyone", Brandy said walking to the porch where Madison and Bradin were.

Brandy watched the father of her daughter look out into the ocean.

"We have to go", Brandy said interrupting Bradin's thoughts.

Bradin nodded and walked over to Brandy.

"Can I have her this weekend?", Bradin asked.

"Yea", Brandy said grabbing her daughter.

"Brandy I never ever meant to hurt you or Madison", Bradin said.

"Then why did you do it?", Brandy asked.

"I don't know", Bradin answered.

"Whatever", Brandy replied walking away.

Brandy set Madison in her car seat and then climbed into her car.

While driving to her mothers Brandy looked through the rear view mirror at Madison and every time she looked at her she couldn't help but think of Bradin or him as Brandy called him right now.

Brandy pulled into the driveway to her mothers house and got out.

Brandy unstrapped Madison and picked her up.

Brandy just walked through her mothers door to see her mother watching TV.

"Hey mom", Brandy said.

Hilary turned around to see her beautiful daughter with her beautiful granddaughter.

"Hello", Hilary said walking over to her daughter and grabbing Madison.

"Hi yassoo", Brandy said. (Yasso is Greek for a person who is older then you and you know very well.)

Ava had called Hilary and told her what happened so Hilary wouldn't say anything.

Brandy's mother spoke good English but would often throw in Greek words Brandy would do the same.

"I think we should put up the Christmas tree today", Hilary said as she held Madison.

Brandy nodded. She missed Bradin terribly but she had to be strong for herself and Madison, she had to give Bradin a taste of his own medicine.

"We should do it today because Bradin wants Madison for the weekend", Brandy told her mother.

"Well let's get into our pajama's", Hilary said handing Madison to Brandy.

Brandy walked upstairs to her and Madison's room that they were sharing.

Brandy set Madison on the bed and got her pink onsie that Ava made for Madison.

Madison was starting to get cranky and started to whine so Brandy started blowing raspberries on her daughter's stomach.

Madison started to giggle.

Brandy got Maddy dressed and got into her own pajama's.

Brandy picked Madison up and walked down stairs to see her mother waiting for her.

Hilary had Madison's highchair ready so Brandy could set her down.

"How is Jason and Damien?", Brandy asked referring to her two brothers.

Jason is 24 and lives in Greece. Damien is 15 and lives with Brandy's step-mother and father (her father only speaks to Damien).

"Jason is well he has a new girlfriend and Damien doesn't talk to me", Hilary told Brandy.

"Oh", Brandy said placing another ornament on the tree.

"So tomorrow Bradin is picking up Madison?", Hilary asked.

"Yea, he said around 1 in the afternoon", Brandy told her mother.

"Well I'll be at work so will you be OK?", Hilary asked her daughter.

"Yep", Brandy said with no expression so Hilary couldn't read her.

Brandy looked so much like Hilary. She had gorgeous blonde hair that was natural it came from her Greek roots. She had those deep chocolate brown eyes that could make you melt and a natural tan. Brandy was tiny she was short and thin she weighed about maybe 100 lbs because she still had some baby weight on her and was about 5'2. One thing that did set Brandy aside from her mother was her accent, Hilary's accent was very thick Greek and Brandy's was more American. Brandy also had her belly button pierced, she made it look like she was naturally born to have one.

"Well I better get her in bed it's 11 pm", Brandy replied picking up Madison.

"OK I love you two", Hilary replied kissing both Brandy and Madison's cheek.

"We love you too", Brandy said walking up to her room.

Brandy set Madison in her crib and stayed up a little while and noticed Madison wouldn't fall asleep so Brandy started to sing Madison a Greek song.

Madison finally fell asleep and Brandy sat on her own bed and thought of Bradin.

Brandy couldn't help but silently cry.

She knew tomorrow she had to be strong because she would have to face Bradin.

"I love you Maddy", Brandy whispered before laying down to sleep.

(MEANWHILE AT BRADIN'S)

Bradin was miserable, he missed Brandy and Madison so much. He couldn't help what he was about to do.

He dialed Brandy's mothers phone number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?", A sleepy Hilary answered.

"Are they OK?", Bradin asked.

Hilary knew who it was.

"Yes Bradin they are fine, they are both fast asleep", Hilary answered.

"Oh", Bradin said.

"Now Bradin go to sleep, you have to give her time to be OK", Hilary replied.

"I never meant anything", Bradin said referring to what happened that afternoon.

"I know that but Brandy needs time to know that", Hilary replied.

"Yea", Bradin replied sadly.

"She loves you Bradin", Hilary replied.

"I love her too", Bradin said.

"OK go to bed, bye", Hilary said.

"Bye", Bradin said hanging up the phone and going to sleep.

Tomorrow Bradin would go pick up his daughter and face Brandy.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Bradin woke up with the sound of Derrick and his friends in his room.

Bradin sat up and looked around him to see Derrick and his friends looking back at him.

"Where's that really hot pregnant woman?" Derrick's friend Jordan asked referring to Brandy.

"Uh let's go to the beach Jordan", Derrick said knowing that Bradin wasn't in the mood.

Bradin looked at his clock and noticed that it was 12:45 pm.

Bradin hurried and got into the shower and got dressed and walked downstairs to get something eat really quickly.

Once Bradin got downstairs he noticed Erica was at the counter.

Erica turned around to see Bradin.

"Hey", Erica replied happily.

Bradin didn't answer. He just grabbed a banana and walked out to his car.

Bradin pulled in Hilary's drive-way and saw Brandy's car.

As Bradin got out he felt nervous.

Bradin rang the doorbell.

He heard Madison giggling and it made him smile.

Next thing he knew he heard the sound of feet walking to the door.

Brandy opened the door to see the loved of her life.

"Hey", Bradin said.

"Hi, come on in", Brandy said waiting for Bradin to come in so she could close the door.

Bradin walked in the house and Brandy closed the door.

Brandy walked into the living room to Madison and Bradin followed.

"So I packed everything you'll need for her", Brandy said.

"Brandy I don't want to be this kind of couple I want you home where you belong", Bradin replied.

Brandy bit her lip. She knew that she did belong with Bradin but she needed some closure.

"Bradin how can I trust you?", Brandy asked.

"I don't know Brandy but I do know I need you badly", Bradin replied.

Brandy sighed.

"I don't know Brae", Brandy said.

"Please", Bradin said now on his knees.

Brandy laughed.

"Your pathetic", Brandy laughed.

Bradin smiled.

"Fine you win", Brandy said raising her arms in defeat.

Bradin didn't know what to do but kiss Brandy.

"I love you", Bradin said while picking Brandy up and twirling her.

"I love you too but what about your weekend with Madison?", Brandy asked.

"I think it would be much better with you in it", Bradin replied.

"Could we maybe go out for the weekend because if I see Erica I will slug her", Brandy replied.

Bradin laughed.

"Sure", Bradin replied.

"Well how about you take Madison in your car so you can spend some time with her and I'll pack and be home in a couple hours", Brandy said.

Bradin nodded.

(_Awww! our happy couple together again YAY! I know I didn't keep them apart for awhile but hey! the chapters left will probably be happy! lol review and thanks for all the reviews you guys rock!)_


	11. Yes or No?

This was the first time Bradin had been alone with his daughter and he was nervous.

He looked in his rear view mirror at Madison and noticed she was sleeping.

As Bradin pulled into the driveway he noticed Erica was sitting on a chair.

Bradin got out and got Madison out and prepared to walk inside his house.

"Can I hold her?", Erica asked Bradin.

"No, you might rub off on her", Bradin said.

"You know Bradin this isn't only my fault", Erica told him.

"I know that", Bradin said opening the door and walking in.

"Oh look who it is", Ava said.

"Yea can you hold her I have to go get her suitcases", Bradin said.

"Suitcases?", Johnny asked.

"Yep her and Brandy are moving back in", Bradin replied happily.

Ava smiled. The whole family except Erica of course missed Brandy probably as much as Bradin did.

When Bradin walked back outside to see Brandy pulling in the driveway.

As Brandy got out she smiled at Bradin.

Bradin walked down to Brandy and kissed her cheek.

"Hi", Brandy said.

"Hello", Bradin replied happily.

Bradin and Brandy grabbed everything they needed which wasn't a lot because for the weekend they decided to stay in a hotel by the beach to have a weekend just for themselves and Madison.

Brandy and Bradin walked in to find everyone sitting in the living room.

Derrick and Nikki looked to see Brandy and Bradin.

Derrick and Nikki both jumped up to hug Brandy.

"Wow hi", Brandy said.

Nikki and Derrick both knew not to ask why she was there.

"Well Brandy it's good to see you back", Erica replied in a rude manner.

"And Erica it's sad to see you haven't left", Brandy replied.

"I have more of a right to be here then you do", Erica said.

"No you don't", Ava replied cutting in before anyone else could.

"Look Erica I think you need to stay in a hotel instead of Bradin, Brandy and Madison", Jay said.

"Jay your supposed to stick up for me", Erica whined.

"Not after what you did to me and Brandy and their family", Jay simply replied.

Erica started to fake cry.

"But I love you", Erica said.

"And I love this whole family much more then I could ever love you", Jay said.

"Fine", Erica said walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Once she was gone everyone started to laugh.

"It's great to have you back Brandy", Ava said.

Johnny was now holding Madison.

Bradin walked up to Johnny and took his daughter.

"Should we cancel our reservations at the hotel?", Bradin asked Brandy.

Brandy smiled and nodded.

"Nikki could I talk to you for a minute?", Bradin asked his sister.

Nikki nodded.

Bradin and Nikki walked upstairs to Nikki's room and closed the door behind them.

Nikki knew exactly what Bradin wanted and she went to her nightstand opened her drawer and pulled out a small box and handed it to Bradin.

Bradin opened the small box and the ring that was in there sparkled.

"Nikki are you sure you don't care the I'm going to use mom's ring to purpose to Brandy tonight?", Bradin asked.

"Brae I love Brandy and I know that she deserves it and I'm just happy your finally doing it tonight", Nikki replied happily.

Bradin kissed his sisters forehead.

Bradin looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:30 pm. He places the small box back in the nightstand.

When Nikki and Bradin walked downstairs the whole family was sitting in living room laughing at something.

Brandy was holding Madison.

"They told me about our special dinner tonight at Mona's", Brandy said.

Bradin nodded.

"We better get ready so we are not late", Bradin said as everyone scattered to where they needed to go.

Tonight Bradin had decided that when Brandy finally decided to move back in was the night he would purpose. He had been saving his mother's ring since the day he met Brandy. Johnny had told Bradin that when he decided to do it that he would close down Mona's just for the family to eat in private. Bradin invited the whole family to witness this special moment.

About 2 hours later everyone was ready.

Madison was wearing a cute little pink and green outfit and Brandy looked amazing in her jean skirt and a dressy pink fuzzy sweater.

"OK is everyone ready?", Johnny asked.

Everyone nodded and went to their cars.

Nikki, Derrick, Madison, Bradin and Brandy rode in Brandy's car and the others in another car.

When they got to Mona's they all walked in and started to eat.

Once everyone was done eating Bradin stood up.

"Brandy I have a question for you", Bradin said clearing his way to get on one knee.

Once Bradin was down on one knee Brandy knew exactly where this was going and started to cry.

"Brandy will you marry me?", Brandy asked nervously.

Brandy got down on both her knees by Bradin.

Brandy nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes ,yes", Brandy cried.

Bradin smiled and bit his lip and slid the ring on her ring finger.

Brandy looked at the ring and it's beauty it was white gold and beautiful diamonds.

Bradin noticed Brandy looking at the ring.

"It was my mothers", Bradin said.

"Oh Bradin I love you so much!", Brandy replied hugging and kissing Bradin.

"I love you so much too", Bradin said.

The whole family was smiling.

Brandy turned around to Nikki.

"But what about you don't you want this ring?", Brandy asked.

Nikki shook her head.

"Not as much as you", Nikki simply replied.

Brandy got up and sat beside Nikki.

"So what do you think about being the maid of honor?", Brandy asked happily.

Nikki smiled widely.

"I'd love to!", Nikki replied.

The rest of the night was amazing. Once they all got home they planned the wedding because Bradin and Brandy wanted to get married fast. Ava was going to design Brandy's dress and Jay was going to walk her down the aisle.

_(AWWWW! YAY! OK I told you it would be happy! lol Thanks for all the reviews again! and thanks for reading now review! Thanks)_


	12. Forgiveness

Brandy was home alone today because Bradin was having a Father/Daughter day with Madison and everyone else was out for the day.

Brandy sat and watched TV until the doorbell rang.

When Brandy opened the door she couldn't believe who she saw.

Erica stood there looking Brandy in the eye as Brandy did the same.

"What do you want?", Brandy asked.

"Can we talk?", Erica asked.

Brandy sighed.

"Come in", Brandy said moving so Erica could walk in.

Erica sat on the couch Brandy sat on a chair far away from Erica.

"Could you get to the point please because you really don't belong here", Brandy stated.

"Brandy I realized something and that is that I have become a horrible person", Erica said.

"I could have told you that", Brandy replied.

"Brandy I mean this from the bottom of my heart I never ever meant to stab you in the back", Erica said.

"Erica you didn't stab me in the back you stabbed me in my heart you tried to ruin everything", Brandy said back.

Erica didn't say anything back because she knew Brandy was right.

"But Erica I don't want to be this kind of person who holds grudges so I might be willing to forgive you", Brandy replied.

"Thank you", Erica said.

Brandy nodded.

Erica looked at Brandy's hand and saw the ring.

"Wow", Erica said.

"Oh yea", Brandy laughed.

"You know at one time I thought I loved Bradin", Erica said.

"Yea he has that effect on people", Brandy said.

"But I realized I wasn't meant to marry him and have his kids", Erica added.

"Yea when I first met him I wanted to marry him and then have his kids but it happened just in a different order", Brandy said.

"Yea I bet that was hard", Erica replied.

"I remember when I told my mom", Brandy said.

(FLASHBACK)

"Yassoo can we talk to you?", Brandy asked her mother.

Tonight Brandy and Bradin were going to tell Hilary that Brandy was 3 months pregnant.

The 3 of them were sitting in the living room.

"Mom have you noticed my stomach?", Brandy asked knowing it was a weird start.

"Sweetheart it's OK we all go through that stage", Hilary replied being completely clueless of what was really the cause.

"No mom that's not it, I'm pregnant", Brandy said.

Hilary's mouth dropped. Not her daughter no she wasn't pregnant.

"What!", Hilary asked.

"Pregnant", Brandy repeated.

Hilary didn't want Brandy or Bradin to go through the pain see herself had gone through with Brandy's father so she decided to be supportive.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"So is your mom Italian or Greek", Erica asked.

"Greek my dad is Italian", Brandy answered.

"So are you from Greece?", Erica asked.

"Yep", Brandy answered.

"That's really cool I always wondered what it would be like to be born in another country", Erica replied.

"Well there is nothing really different about it", Brandy said.

"I guess I better get going", Erica said standing up.

"See ya", Brandy said.

"Brandy once again I'm sorry for everything", Erica replied.

"Yea well I just hope you've learned your lesson", Brandy said.

"Umm Erica the wedding is tomorrow and would you like to come?", Brandy asked.

"What about Bradin?", Erica asked.

"Well as long as you don't try to screw him I think we'll be fine", Brandy laughed.

Erica smiled.

"Thanks Brandy", Erica replied leaving.

Erica had been gone for 5 minutes when Bradin walked in with Madison.

"Hey my two favorite people in the whole wide world", Brandy said kissing Madison and Bradin.

"We went to Joe's crab shack and then to the zoo", Bradin replied.

"Awesome", Brandy smiled.

"Guess who stopped by today", Brandy started.

"Who?", Bradin asked.

"Erica", Brandy finished.

"What?", Bradin asked again to see if he heard right.

"Yea, she apologized and I accepted oh yea and she's coming to the wedding", Brandy replied.

"What!", Bradin asked again.

"Bradin we can't do this and I mean being mean even though we reacted normal I still want to be known as a good person who can forgive people", Brandy said.

"Okay", Bradin said.

"Thank you", Brandy replied.

"Because you know your saving brownie points for the wedding night", Brandy whispered.

Bradin bit his lip.

By the end of the night everyone got home and did last minute planning and everything else that needed to be done before tomorrow.

_(Okay next chapter is the very last chapter! I hoped you liked this chapter a bit short though but oh well! Review please and thanks again for all your reviews!)_


	13. Chapter 13

"Dear lord", Brandy said waking up to the sound of a hotel alarm clock ringing.

Since it was the day of the wedding Ava, Nikki, Susannah and Madison and Brandy decided to stay in a hotel near the church so they could follow all the wedding rules.

Brandy opened her eyes to see Ava feeding Madison and everyone else getting ready.

"Sweetheart get up because your dress just arrived", Ava said setting Madison down and going to get Brandy's wedding dress.

Brandy's wedding dress was strapless and white it had so many beautiful details.

"Ava it's amazing", Brandy cried.

Everyone laughed at Brandy.

(MEANWHILE WITH BRADIN)

"Jay I just want to see her", Bradin said.

All morning Bradin was trying to go see Brandy and Madison.

"No it will be worth the wait trust me", Jay replied.

Bradin finally gave up. The boys all got dressed and went to the church.

(A/N: I'm not going to put a religion in here because I understand if some people get offended so if there are parts that seem unclear about this topic this should help a little! OK back to reading my story!)

Bradin noticed the church filling up. Jay wasn't there anymore he was with Brandy because he was going to walk her down the aisle.

Music started to play and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle Nikki being Maid of Honor and Lucas being Best man.

Then Ava carried Madison down the aisle throwing rose petals occasionally. Bradin smiled at his daughter.

Then the bridal march started to play.

Brandy and Jay appeared. Once Bradin saw Brandy he smiled and started to lightly cry.

Jay kissed Brandy's cheek.

"Thanks Jay", Brandy whispered.

"My honor Mrs.Westerly", Jay whispered back.

Bradin and Brandy said their 'I do's' and walked out to their limo to go to the reception.

"I love you", Brandy said in between kisses.

"I love you too", Bradin said giving Brandy one last big kiss before the limo door opened.

When Bradin and Brandy walked in everyone smiled up at them.

"Before the Westerly's have their first dance as Husband and Wife Brandy Bradin has a little surprise for you so if you could please look to your right", Lucas announced trying to sound like a pro but actually sounded quite goofy.

Brandy did as she was told and looked to see her 2 brothers Jason and Damien standing there.

Brandy started to cry.

Jason looked a lot like Brandy in fact he was a charming young man. Damien looked nothing like Brandy he was charming to but he looked much more Italian then Greek.

Jason and Damien walked over to Brandy and hugged her.

"Damien do you still live with dad?", Brandy asked in between tears.

"No I'm over him, I have no hope for him", Damien replied.

Brandy smiled.

"Oh my gosh Jason, Damien this is Bradin.. my husband", Brandy smiled.

They all shook hands.

Brandy introduced everyone with everyone it seemed like.

"Okay time for their first dance as Husband and Wife", Lucas announced

The song "Still in love" by Brian McKnight started to play as Bradin and Brandy danced.

_I think I must be dreaming  
That you are here with me  
Must have died and gone to heaven  
And it's all that I hoped it would be_

When the eagles forget how to fly  
When it's twenty below in July  
And when violets turn red  
And roses turn blue  
I'll be still in love with you

I live to be around you  
You take my breath away  
Can't help but talk about you  
Every night and day

When eagles forget how to fly  
And it's twenty below in July  
And when violets turn red  
And roses turn blue  
I'll be still in love with you

All I need is you  
Need you just to hold me, console me  
Over and over...I love you

When the eagles forget how to fly  
And it's twenty below in July  
And when violets turn red  
And roses turn blue  
I'll be still in love with you  
Still in love with you

That song was the first song that came on the radio when Brandy and Bradin had their first started to date so it had a special place with them.

Everyone clapped once they were done dancing.

"Before we cut the cake I want to make my best man speech", Lucas said.

"By the way I'm the best man", Lucas added before doing his speech.

"Brandy and Bradin you started to date I knew you would grow old with each other and that someday you would have beautiful babies that would probably rule all of Playa Linda but you two have truly brought a new meaning to the word love and I wish nothing but happiness with you and Madison and all the other family that you'll have", Lucas said as everyone toasted.

The whole night was amazing Brandy saw Erica who was completely a different person then she was the other day she was back to her old self but Brandy didn't care because no one could rain on her and Bradin's Parade.

Ava agreed to watch Madison while Bradin and Brandy were on their honeymoon.

_The end_

_(Awwww! YAY! This is the last of the story but not for me! Should I make a sequel? Anyways thank you all sosososososo much! See ya in the new year Merry Christmas!)_


End file.
